goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Caillou Gets Warren-Style Punishments
Caillou's dad: "Caillou, you got visitors who want to see you!" CheeseDoodle65: "I'm CheeseDoodle65. And I heard that you are not getting anything made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, PBS Kids or Cookie Jar. ." NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. And I agree with CheeseDoodle65." Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. You look like just yourself when Angelica Pickles got grounded all the time." Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. You should know that cheaters never prosper!" Nitro G: "I'm Nitro G. You need to start being a fan of Disney and FOX shows and movies." Michael Squish Yeti 89: "I'm Michael Squish Yeti 89. You also need to start being a fan of Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network shows and movies as well." The-Clossal-D: "I'm The-Clossal-D. Start being a fan of the Carry On film series and I strongly mean it!" BrandonTheMovieGuy: "I'm BrandonTheMovieGuy. Your first punishment is no more stuff made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, PBS Kids, or Cookie Jar for you ever again. This also means no watching your show, no Teletubbies, no Barney and Friends, no Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, no Wild Kratts, no Thomas and Friends, no Blue's Clues, no Dora the Explorer, no Peppa Pig, no Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, no Blaze and the Monster Machines, no Shimmer and Shine, no Bubble Guppies, no PAW Patrol, no Max and Ruby, no Wonder Pets, no Arthur, no Sesame Street, no Super Why, no Dinosaur Train, no Bob the Builder, no Pingu, no Oswald, no Kipper, no Percy the Park Keeper, no The Magic Key, no Gerald McBoing Boing, no Ferris Bueller's Day Off, no Wallykazam, no The Backyardigans, no SpongeBob SquarePants, no Rugrats, no Rocko's Modern Life, no Dora and Friends: Into the City, and further more." Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. You will watch movies not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, PBS Kids, or Cookie Jar like the Home Alone movies, Tom and Jerry movies, Disney movies, The Simpsons Movie, Turbo, MGM movies, 20th Century Fox movies, Warner Bros movies, New Line Cinema movies, Despicable Me Trilogy, Herbie the Love Bug Trilogy, The Santa Clause Trilogy, and others." WeatherStar4000Video: "I'm WeatherStar4000Video. You will watch TV shows not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, PBS Kids, or Cookie Jar like King of the Hill, The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, South Park, Beavis and Butthead, Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, Care Bears, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Trumpton, Camberwick Green, The Sooty Show, and others not made by Nickelodeon or PBS Kids." YankieDude5000: "I'm YankieDude5000. You will go to theme parks that are not related to Paramount, Nickelodeon, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, PBS Kids, or Cookie Jar." VTM on YT: "I'm VTM on YT. You will watch YouTube videos not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, PBS Kids, or Cookie Jar." GoAnimate Police Officer: "I'm GoAnimate Police Officer. You will never dream about anything made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, PBS Kids, or Cookie Jar." Miss Martin: "I'm Miss Martin, your teacher. You will play video games not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, PBS Kids, or Cookie Jar like The Simpsons video games, Tom and Jerry video games, Disney video games, Super Mario video games, and others." Alvin Hung: "I'm Alvin Hung. The only fast food places you will go to are: McDonald's, Wendy's, Popeye's, Carl's Jr., and other fast food places you hate." Frankie Foster: "And finally, I'm Frankie Foster from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. You will wear nappies for the rest of your life." Alvin Hung: "You will be forced to watch movies, TV shows, play video games, and listen to music made by Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, FOX, Columbia Pictures, DreamWorks, Universal, and other companies from now on." Caillou's dad: "I agree with everyone. Now, start watching these TV shows and movies, and play these video games that are not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, PBS Kids, or Cookie Jar, or you'll be grounded evenmore." Caillou: "Well, it looks like I'm forced to watch movies and TV shows and play video games not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, PBS Kids, or Cookie Jar for the rest of my natural born life. Can my life get worse than this?" TV Announcer: "Coming up next, it's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, only on Disney Cinemagic." The End.